muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
2001
Television & Movies *''Sesame Street'' Season 32 airs on PBS, January 1 *''Farscape'' Season 3 premieres on Sci Fi, March 16 *''A&E Biography: Sesame Street'' special premieres on A&E, March 18 *''Evening at Pops: 2001'' airs, August 9 *''Telling Stories with Tomie dePaola'' premieres on Hallmark Channel, September 3 *''Jack and the Beanstalk: The Real Story'' premieres on CBS, December 2 International Television & Movies *''The Hoobs'' premieres in the UK on January 15 *''Muppets Juleeventyr'' (The Muppet Christmas Carol) airs on TV3 Denmark, December 23 *''Weihnachten bei Familie Otter'' (Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas) premiers in Germany on KiKa, December 26 *''Der Froschprinz'' (The Frog Prince) premiers in Germany on ZDF, December 27 Appearances * Elmo is a featured celebrity voice in the Talking Taxi promotion throughout the year * Kermit the Frog appears on The Daily Show, February * Kermit the Frog Hollywood Squares, April 30 - May 4 * Big Bird, Bert and Ernie appear on Between the Lions, episode 222, May 1 * Kermit the Frog America's Funniest Home Videos, May * Muppets make guest appearance as competitors on Family Feud, November 9-13 * Kermit the Frog on Live with Regis and Kelly, December 24 * Bert and Elmo appear as celebrity guests on Between the Lions * Kermit the Frog on The Jerry Lewis MDA Labor Day Telethon Live Appearances * Kermit the Frog, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, and Sweetums at the opening ceremony of Muppet*Vision 3D at Disney California Adventure, February 7 * Kermit the Frog at the Songwriters Hall of Fame, June 14 * Elmo at the 4th Annual White Rose Awards Gala, November 13 Events *''Muppet*Vision 3D'' opens at Disney California Adventure, February 7 *MuppetFest fan convention in Santa Monica, December 8 - 9 Videos * Elmo's Musical Adventure: Peter and the Wolf, January 9 * Elmo's Magic Cookbook, March 13 * Elmo's World: Birthdays, Games & More!, May 15 * The Muppet Movie, June 5 * The Muppets Take Manhattan, June 5 * The Great Muppet Caper, July 10 * Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas * A Muppet Family Christmas * The Best of the Muppet Show * Jack and the Beanstalk: The Real Story (video) * Potty Time with Bear DVD * Kids' Favorite Songs 2, October 9 * Elmo's World: Wild Wild West, November 6 Books *''Animal Friends'' *''Bear's Super Shape Search'' *''Bear's Hide-and-Seek'' *''G is for Growing'' *''Head, Shoulders, Nose and Toes'' *''If You're Happy and You Know It... Clap Your Paws!'' *''Jim Henson's Designs and Doodles'' *''No Cookies?'' *''Poehéé! Het Verhaal Van Sesamstraat'' *''Santa Visits the Big Blue House'' Behind the scenes *Eric Jacobson secretly debuts as the new performer of Miss Piggy in a video greeting during MuppetFest *David Rudman begins to regularly perform Cookie Monster on Sesame Street Stage Shows * Sesame Street Live presents Everyone Makes Music * Bear in the Big Blue House: Live on Stage closes on August 4 * Playhouse Disney: Live on Stage (Disney-MGM Studios) opens on October 1 Parades * Disney's Stars and Motor Cars Parade debuts at Walt Disney World, October 1 * Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade features a Sesame Street Float, and the debut of the new Big Bird Balloon Websites *Tough Pigs, fan site, August See also * 2001: A Space Odyssey __NOWYSIWYG__ 2001